Home
by chosenfire28
Summary: Answer to Nicole’s drabble requests #1, #2, and #3 on Route66. These follow Dean as he meets, falls in love, and gets married to Buffy Anne Summers.


Title: Home  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own. I know its sad though. But they can't stop me from imagining I own Dean.  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Buffy/Dean  
Spoilers: BtVS post season 7, SPN pre-series  
Summary: Answer to Nicole's drabble requests #1, #2, and #3 on Route66. These follow Dean as he meets, falls in love, and gets married to Buffy Anne Summers.

_**#1 "I've been a wild rover for many the year." - The Wild Rover**_

He leaned against the bar letting the fiery liquor burn its way down his throat and into his gut as he scanned the occupants around him. Short, tall, fat, skinny, ugly, hot, everyone was here for one of two purposes: either to get wasted, or get laid.

Dean Winchester was there for both.

This was yet another crap bar in another crap town and he would only stay long enough to kill, fuck, and drink.

It had become his pattern as of late.

His dad often sent him on solo hunts and Dean wouldn't have a problem with that if he hadn't been suspicious that his dad, the great John Winchester, was up to something.

Dean hated secrets but he wasn't going to defy his father. He was a good soldier, always followed John's orders.

That's when he saw her.

She was hot, that was obvious, and she did nothing to hide it in low slung black leather and a dark blue silky top that clung to her pert breast. A cascade of golden blond tresses pored down over her shoulders and Dean took one last swallow of his drink and set it down having spot his prey.

He wanted her.

He would have her.

Dean sidled up to the blond his hand softly rubbing her arm and he gave her his patented smirk "I'm Dean Winchester. Confidence radiated from him, this was one of the things he was good at. Hunting down demons and seducing women.

She pulled herself away from him her eyes daring him to touch her again "I'm Buffy Summers." but he saw the amusement in her green depths.

He was struck by what he saw in her eyes, something so familiar, something that caused his heart to race and his muscles to tense.

He saw himself reflected back from her eyes and for the first time since he had raced out of the burning building his little brother clutched tightly in his arms he had felt like he was home.

Everything stopped and for a second he couldn't breath.

_**#2 "Finish, good lady; the bright day is done,  
And we are for the dark." - Shakespeare**_

"I hate the sun." Dean muttered looking up under his lashes glaring at the orange ball in the sky.

"Oh poor baby." Buffy teased slipping under his arm "Do you want me to make it all better."

Dean smirked pulling her body closer to his and leaning down to whisper in her ear "You know just what I need babe." He breathed against her neck knowing it drove her crazy.

She leaned into him and gasped "Sick my ass."

Dean couldn't let that one pass him by "And it's a cute one too."

"Can you guys please stop it." Dawn groaned falling into step beside them "Your making me nauseous."

Buffy pulled away from Dean slightly but still stood close enough so that there bodies touched. She glared at her little sister "Shouldn't you be in class or something."

Dawn rolled her eyes "You just want to get rid of me so you can have sexcapades all over the house."

It seemed like so long ago when they had first meet but in truth only a few months had passed.

The night Dean hadn't gone home with Buffy but he had gotten her number and the spirit he was hunting was taking longer to track down so he had called her and they had gone on a couple of dates.

John had asked Dean to stay in Cleveland a bit longer after they had found out it was a Hellmouth.

Not long after that Dean had discovered his new girlfriend was the Slayer.

Things had been good from there. He had moved in with her and her little sister and they often hunted together.

Life was good for Dean Winchester.

There were a lot of great things about having a Slayer as a girlfriend, the flexibility, not having to lie, and both of their night time activities.

When the sun set they were the baddest things in the night.

Buffy's cell phone rang and she groaned digging it out of her pocket "Summers here." She sighed "Fine but I better get a cookie this time." and hung up.

Both Dean and Dawn looked at her expectantly.

"Giles says there have been reports of a large nest of vamps in our area and no Dawn you are not coming with us." She out in quickly before her sister could ask.

Dawn sighed "I guess I'll go to class." She gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and Dean a quick hug "Love you guys, have fun killing stuff." She told them as she walked away.

"Always Kid." Dean yelled after her and smirked when she yelled back "I'm not a kid."

'So boyfriend of mine," Buffy looked up at him her eyes dancing "you want to go play with Mr. Pointy."

Dean's smirk as filled with innuendo "First we have to take care of the pasty ass dead guys then you can have fun with Mr. Pointy."

Did he mention his life was good.

_**#3 "Grace was in all her steps, heaven in her eye, In every gesture dignity and love." - Paradise Lost (John Milton)**_

Dean paced back and forth nervously and stopped when she walked into the room, looking calm and radiant.

"What is it?" she asked softly crossing over to him concern etched on her face as she saw the torment in his eyes.

She lovingly placed her hand on his arm trying to offer comfort for what ever had unsettled him.

He looked down into her guileless green eyes his heart twisting as he told her "I have to leave."

Confusion clouded those expressive eyes he loved so much "What…why?"

He took her hand in his tears making his eyes glisten "My dad has gone missing and no body knows where he is. He was on the trail of the demon.. I have to go get Sammy and he have to find him."

The confusion was replaced by pain and she shook her head her voice soft in denial "No, you can't"

His hand cupped her cheek catching the tear that fell "I have to." he choked out. God he didn't want to leave her but he needed to find his dad and they needed to finish this with the demon. Or he would never be able to have the life he had been building with her for the past year.

She closed her yes and took a deep breath and opened them telling him firmly "You will come back to me." It was an order and Dean nodded, he was good at taking orders.

"Everything in my world is here." he told her softly his hand moving from her cheek to rest on her slightly protruding belly "How could I ever stay away."

She was everything to him, her and their unborn child.

He kneeled down to kiss her stomach saying softly "Daddy's going to make everything safe for you, he loves you and mommy so much."

They both knew she was too fragile to go with him, neither of them would risk their childs life.

He looked up at Buffy his tears matching hers and she told him "And we love you so don't do something stupid and get killed."

He laughed tearfully "Yes Ma'm."

Dean moved the silver ring from his left hand to his right looking over at Sammy who slept in the passengers seat nightmares plaguing him. They were both covered in ash from the fire that the demon had used to kill Sammy's girlfriend.

Dean had known in that moment pulling his baby brother out of the fire that they had to take down the demon.

He had a family to protect and he would make sure that they were as safe as they could be.

That meant though that he had to stay away for a while, to keep them safe he had to stay away so that the demon wouldn't focus on them.

He would do anything to protect those he loved.


End file.
